Inside Job
by ImaginaryCity
Summary: Season One: Logan needs Max help to turn in a Italian mafia member that has been selling non active medication to a Seattle hospital.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel series._

_A/N: This is my first Dark Angel fanfic so tell me what you think about it. Enjoy! Don't forget to review after you read it. _

* * *

Logan sits by his laptop and computer databases researching information until Max walks in from behind.

"Hey."

Logan turns around in his wheel chair to see Max standing there. "Eyes only need grabs on a piece of file information that requires your immediate help."

"I'm thirsty. Got anything to drink?" Max walks to the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. She pulls out a glass bottle of milk, pour it into a glass, and sits down to drink it.

Logan joins her in the kitchen. "Max, it's important that I obtain this file. I believe the information on there is linked to Adelchi's click."

"An Italian mafia?"

"I'm afraid so. And they're selling off medication to Seattle's hospital. The only thing is, the medication Adelchi is selling to the hospital is merely a inactive substance."

"So in other words, patients are gulping down placebos."

"Correct. I've hacked into a server that brought up file information on Adelchi's doings. He has the file hidden inside his ship located in a outside resort community along the dock. I have a map."

Logan wheels himself back to his computer databases and Max follows. He pulls out a couple sheets of paper. "Here's where it's located." He points to the paper. "I've also printed out blue prints of the area, highlighting where his guards are located."

"Wait a minute. Why doesn't Adelchi just burn the file and escape away with the loop?"

"Actually, those are his exact plans." A message on Logan's computer screen appears. He turns around to it. "Uh oh."

"What?"

He looks at Max. "We have a red alert. It seems Adelchi has been warned that someone has hacked into his file information." He turns back to his computer and began typing. "We still have a chance to retrieve the file, he's on a yacht somewhere in Barbados. He should be back in about three hours. Max-" He turns back around but Max was gone.

Max rides on her motorcycle and began thinking to herself. Max voice over "Some days are easy. When I'm not running away from Manticore humvees or on a dangerous mission to save the world. But who am I kidding? That's just how screwed up my life is. But, one day, things will change. I will find Zach and the rest and we won't have to hide any more."

Max stops and role her bike behind some bushes. She sneaks up to police headquarters, jumps up a window and began hanging there upside down. It took about an hour before she could swipe a sector pass from one of the policemen.

She road off on her motorcycle and headed to one of the sectors.

Max holds out the laminated card for the sector police to check. She then rides off to the resorted community, coming closer to the docks.

She arrives at her stop and somehow found a way into the ship. She took out two guards in a heartbeat before they could press the alarm. She sneaks her way down a hallway and kicks open a door that says "Private".

Max looks around and notices a file cabinet.

She makes her way to it. "Bingo."

"Hey!" A man's voice from behind yelled.

Max turns around. "Private room. Do you have any authorization to be here?"

"I'm Adelchi and this is my ship! Who the hell are you?"

Max stares at him, feeling caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Jam Pony… Sketchy is using a mailing tube and a couple of random balls in a hockey game with another employee.

On the side, Herbal and Original Cindy watches them along with some other employees.

Original Cindy folds her arms. "Just like a boy, always playin' with his balls."

Normal interrupts the game. "Hey, Hey! That's enough! How many times I have to tell you people this is a place of business?"

Normal hands Sketchy a package. "Hot run. 299 Kensington. Lets get to work people. Bip Bip Bip!" He looks around at the employees. "Where the fire truck is Max?"

* * *

Max is sitting down in a private like interrogation room, located inside the ship.

Adelchi looks at Max and takes a sip of coffee, then places it down on the table.

"You got a lot of nerve kid." He starts off.

Max remains calm and obtain her cool. "Speak for yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You got a lot of nerve, selling off inactive drugs to sick patients."

Adelchi looks confused. "I'm afraid you lost me."

Max places both her hands on the table and lean towards Adelchi's direction, looking very serious. "Your little scheme is up. So I suggest you come clean on the where-abouts of the actual medical diagnosis for Seattle's hospital."

"Wait. Are you insinuating that my goods aren't authentic?"

"No. Just one of my pick up lines I use, to get mafia men." She said sarcastically and leaned back into the chair, folding her arms.

Adelchi walks up to a file cabinet and opens it. He pulls out a brown folder and walks up to Max.

"These are legal documentations containing my right to sell medication to Seattle's hospital." He shows Max the papers. "I receive my goods from top medical suppliers and it goes through a very strict search. Any drugs labeled under suspension, I don't obtain."

Max looks at Adelchi slightly annoyed and then places her eyes on the documents.

Adelchi watches Max as she reads the paper with her eyes. "You working for FBI or something?"

"Something like that…" Max replies.

Max pager goes off. She looks on the ID and see Logan's number. "You have a phone I can use?"

Adelchi leads her to a phone out in the hall way.

She picks up the phone and start dialing Logan's number.

"Logan, it's me Max returning the call."

"Max, did you get a hold of the document?"

"Not exactly. Looks like Adelchi is not part of that little scheme."

"But the medicine-"

Max interrupts before he could continue. "I've read the documentations he showed me. Manticore receives medicine from the same medical suppliers Adelchi is baggin' from so there's no way he's pushin' fake drugs by. Adelchi checks out."

"Wait. He's with you?"

"Yea."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But what I don't get is that, if Adelchi isn't the bad guy, then who is?"

There was an awkward phone pause for a moment. Typing could be heard on the other end of the receiver.

"Max, find out the exact hospital Adelchi sold the medicine to. I pulled up some information on my computer and found a couple of con doctors working in Seattle's hospitals. I believe this connects to the placebos. If so, this could be an inside job."

"I'm on it. Later." Max hangs up the phone.

She walks to where Adelchi is standing. "Exactly which hospital you sold to?"

Adelchi answers her question and then turns his back towards the file cabinet. He places the brown folder in but as he turns back around to make conversation, he notices that she already disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Max is at a payphone booth nearby some diner on the street, talking to Logan.

Max is listening… "Yea, that's the hospital. What's the plan?" She continued listening.

"Cole Emerson?" Max repeated and presumed listening. She looks at her watch. "Gotta blaze."

Max walks inside Jam Pony and Normal immediately greets her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss I show up to work when ever I want. So far, your moron colleagues have come up with ridiculous excuses on behalf your tardiness. Now, would you care to further insult my intelligence?"

"I lost track of time during my morning run." She replied.

"There's a new invention, called a watch, girlie."

Max joins Original Cindy at their lockers.

"Hey, shugga."

"Hey."

"So, Max, where have you been?"

"I had to take care of some business."

"What kind of business, if I may ask?"

An Eyes Only broadcast comes on the TV. The messengers gather around to watch.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a Streaming Freedom Video Bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city. If anyone's wondering why their still sick after taking medication, it's because the meds supplied to you were placebos. Does the name Cole Emerson sound familiar to you? He's a doctor at Seattle's hospital and he's responsible for all of this. The medicine sent to Seattle's hospital was stolen by Emerson and sold to a prestige market. He replaced them with inactive drugs before anyone could notice."

Eyes Only shows a picture and surveillance video of Cole Emerson breaking into treatment office, then selling the actual medication and replacing it.

Original Cindy sighs and turns to Max. "So, you were telling me?"

Normal walks near Max with a package in his hands. "Hot run, 15 Cliff Road."

Max smiles and picks up the package. "Gotta jet."

Logan wheels to his computer and starts typing. Something pops up on his computer screen, as he reads it, he starts smiling.

Max walks in quietly. "I could just imagine the look on Emerson's face, after seeing Eyes Only."

Logan turns around. "He get what he deserves."

"Have you found any information on X'5?"

Logan stares back at his computer. "I found a bar code, does 330417291599 mean anything to you?"

"Zack?"

* * *

End of episode


End file.
